


I Think Too Much

by 13coven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acceptance, Hurt, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:44:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13coven/pseuds/13coven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean evaluates his life, and the role Sammy plays in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think Too Much

Dean sat down, pondering stupid questions. It was much better than having to face the shitty set of cards he had been dealt. But as always, he was betrayed by his wandering thoughts. His own brother was lost to a world that would never include him, and who was he to intrude on such happiness? He had no right, so he kept on thinking, trying desperately to distract himself. He always ended up on square one.

What if his brother loved him back? What if he was everything that Sam wanted? What if he had just learned to love properly? What if he just loved his brother, like a brother and nothing more?

Perhaps he could beg and pretend, and live in Sammy’s shadow. Would that be better than living without him? Dean imagined, waking up every morning, next to a body that wasn’t Sam’s, making love to this person, caring for them, fighting with them, fighting for them. But really, could it be done? He knew the answer before he even finished proposing the question.

Sam was going to have to live in his past. There was no way Dean was getting anything he wanted now. He halfheartedly wished that he had held on tighter, but he knew that that would not have done a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! SO EXCITE!


End file.
